


The Most Important Thing of All

by astano



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven has a minor accident, but no one bothers to include the word 'minor' when they tell Abby. Abby panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Thing of All

"It's just a scratch," Raven says. "It's not even that deep."

"Let me look." Abby holds her hand out, looking expectantly over at Raven, who rolls her eyes a little, but walks further into the examination room, and places her own hand in Abby's for inspection.

"See."

Abby's fingertips are slightly calloused, and Raven can feel the rasp of them as they stroke over her palm. Her touch is gentle, though, and the cut near the base of Raven's thumb doesn't even really twinge as Abby gently wipes away the blood with a clean cloth. She bandages it up afterwards, while Raven watches, her movements careful and precise.

It's only then, when the bandage is on, a clean white stripe contrasting sharply against the grime otherwise covering Raven's skin, that Raven notices the slight tremble appearing in Abby's hands—hands that were so steady moments before.

"Abby, what—"

"I thought you were really hurt," Abby says, the words rushed, her voice cracking at the end. "Wick said there'd been an accident and you’d been hurt and I thought—"

"Oh." Raven reaches out, this time takes Abby's hand in her own and squeezes gently. When Abby meets her gaze it’s like all her professional distance has melted away and the remnants of fear are plain to see in her eyes. Raven inhales sharply. The only time she’s ever seen Abby like this before was on the Ark, after Clarke’s wristband went dead. She’s going to kill Wick. The first chance she gets after making sure Abby understands she’s really okay. 

"I'm fine,” she says. “Abby, look at me, I'm _fine_. It was a stupid accident, I should have been looking at what I was doing."

Abby nods, eyes tracking all over Raven’s face. Raven’s lips part, ready to say something else, to reassure Abby further, but then she can’t say anything at all because Abby's kissing her. And it's not like Raven's not thought about this before—she's thought about it a _lot_ —it's just that she never really thought it would happen anywhere but inside her own head. There have always been too many reasons it’s not a good idea, too many reasons for the thing growing between them to remain unspoken. The thing is, she absolutely cannot remember any of those reasons right now. It’s proving a challenge to remember even the most basic of things, like her own name or how to breathe, with the way her whole existence is narrowing down to centre on the feeling of Abby’s lips opening against her own. 

She thinks Abby whimpers. Maybe they both do. Abby kisses her again, then again, then her hands come up, cupping Raven’s face. Her thumbs stroke over Raven’s cheek, and Raven can’t help but lean slightly into the feel of it.

“You’re really okay.” Abby says. It’s not a question—Abby can see for herself that Raven’s fine, that she’s in one piece—but Raven nods anyway. Abby’s holding her so gently, like she’s something precious, and Raven enjoys the feeling. She closes her eyes, lets herself sink into Abby’s touch for long seconds.

When she opens her eyes again, her gaze finds Abby’s and she smiles. “You kissed me.”

“I-I guess I did.” Abby shakes her head a little, and one hand drops from Raven’s face to Abby’s side. Before she can drop the other, Raven reaches up to hold it in place. She’s not at all ready for Abby to stop touching her. May in fact never be ready.

“Kiss me again.”

“Raven… I shouldn’t have—We shouldn’t—”

Raven’s mouth quirks up a little in a brief half-smile. “I know, but do it anyway.”

Abby’s eyes search hers, and Raven’s not sure what they find, but it must be enough, because she’s nodding. “Okay,” she says, then allows Raven to guide their faces closer. “Okay.”

This time Raven is definitely the one who whimpers. Abby kisses her softly at first, until Raven’s aching for it, aching for the swipe of Abby’s tongue, for the gentle bite of teeth closing over her lower lip.

Before she realises what’s happening, Abby’s walking her backwards. It’s a little awkward, what with her brace affecting her gait, and the way Abby’s still trying to kiss her all the while, but Raven soon feels the cold press of the wall against her back, and then Abby’s leaning into her further. She presses her entire body against Raven’s and Raven loses herself in Abby’s warmth.

It’s not the time or the place, but Raven can’t help herself. She needs to feel Abby—feel her skin without the many layers of clothing separating them. It’s quick work for Raven to get Abby’s shirt untucked, and the fingers of her good hand smooth over the soft planes of Abby’s back. Abby’s soft in all the places Raven’s not, but Raven can still feel the bunch of Abby’s muscles under her skin as she pushes her shirt upwards until Abby takes the hint and helps her take it off over her head. 

There’s barely any time at all for Raven to appreciate the sight of Abby’s near-naked torso, because Abby’s tugging at Raven’s shirt then, easing that off to be discarded on the floor behind her. Raven’s not wearing a bra, which Abby immediately takes full advantage of, dipping down to lick a wet trail over Raven’s chest and take a nipple into her mouth.

Abby sucks and Raven whimpers, heat flaring between her legs. They’re doing this. They’re doing this here and now, because Raven needs Abby, needs her mouth, her fingers, needs everything, in a way that feels like she’s never needed anything else in her life.

Abby’s teeth close over her nipple and Raven curses. “Abby—oh fuck, Abby, _fuck_.”

She reaches out then, fumbles for the clasp of Abby’s bra, because she has to see Abby, needs it just as much as she needs Abby to never stop what she’s doing with her mouth. And she might be a fucking rocket scientist, might be able to do anything with a screwdriver, but damn if she can unhook a bra while Abby’s distracting her with lips and tongue and teeth.

Abby laughs at her after a few seconds of blind groping, and Raven would be upset, if not for the fact that three seconds later Abby says, “Let me,” and takes the damn thing off herself, and then Raven’s got two hands full of Abby’s tits and she doesn’t care so much about anything but that.

“ _Raven_.” Abby almost sighs her name. Raven presses kisses over Abby’s jaw, her cheeks, forehead, anywhere her lips can reach; she can’t help herself. “God, Raven,” Abby says again. “You’ve no idea how much I’ve wanted this… _you..._ ”

“Me too. God, me too.”

Abby kisses her again, licks hotly into her mouth. It’s obscene, almost, and Raven moans into the kiss. She palms at Abby’s breasts, feels nipples harden under her touch and sweeps her thumbs over them until Abby’s the one moaning.

From there it takes no time at all until they're both gasping, desperate for more. Raven's fingers work the buttons on Abby’s pants, pushing them down with her underwear, over her hips until they fall freely to the floor.

Raven’s still got her brace on, though. Her pants won’t come off until she takes the thing off, which she can’t do standing up without a great deal of awkwardness. She reaches for the first fastening anyway, because damn if she’s going to let anything stop her from being naked with Abby as soon as possible.

Just as she reaches down, Abby’s hand comes to cover her own. When Raven meets her gaze, the question’s implicit, and Raven dips her head slightly in consent.

With Abby’s help, they get her brace off in seconds. Abby places it carefully to one side, but at a distance where Raven can easily reach it from where she’s standing. And Abby’s on her knees, then, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses against Raven’s abs, which clench and release, trembling under her skilled lips. She runs her tongue along the line of Raven’s waistband before popping the top button of her pants. 

Raven feels like she might faint. Abby’s mouth feels so good she’s having trouble breathing. Ruefully, she thinks she’s in exactly the right place if she does faint, but then Abby starts easing down her pants and Raven finds she can’t think about anything but that.

She’s taking most of her weight through her good leg, and has to balance herself on Abby’s shoulder while she shakes her pants off over her foot. It’s possibly the least graceful thing she’s ever done, but she doesn't care because before she’s even fully straightened again, Abby’s hands are on her hips and she’s mouthing at the skin of her inner thigh. 

Raven’s entirely too loud when she moans Abby’s name. She can’t help herself, though. Can help even less the slow cant of her hips or the way her entire body’s just about begging for Abby’s mouth.

Abby doesn't make her wait long. She seems almost as desperate to taste Raven as Raven is with waiting. Their eyes meet briefly as Abby’s tongue slips out, licks a broad path through Raven’s pussy. It’s too much, though, feels too good, and Raven’s eyes close at the pleasure of it, her head tipping backwards to press against the wall.

“Oh God,” she murmurs. Her hand comes up to clutch tight at Abby’s hair, holding her in place. “Oh God.”

She wishes for a second that she could lift her leg up, wrap it over Abby’s shoulder and open herself further to Abby’s mouth. She needs to be closer, needs Abby closer. It’s only the briefest moment of frustration, though, and fades away quickly with the feel of Abby’s lips closing over her clit, with two fingers pressing upwards, thrusting shallowly into her and curving in just the right way to leave her gasping.

She trembles. Abby’s tongue rubs softly over her clit and she cries out at it, tension already coiling in her stomach. She’s wanted this for so long, and now it’s happening—it’s happening and between Abby’s mouth and her fingers, Raven doesn’t stand a chance.

Her orgasm hits hard. Enough so that she thinks she might lose her balance, but then Abby’s free hand is at her hip, keeping her steady, and Raven lets the pleasure wash over her, murmuring Abby’s name as she comes down.

When the last shudders of her orgasm have faded, she reaches down to cup Abby’s face, thumb rubbing softly over her cheekbone. With a voice that’s still slightly hoarse, she says, “Come here.”

Abby stands, lets Raven guide their mouths together. Raven can taste herself on Abby’s lips and it’s enough to send a throb of heat back between her legs. It feels so good, but then Abby presses into her as they kiss, her whole body flush against Raven’s, and that feels _better_.  She feels Abby surrounding her everywhere, but still she wants more.

She reaches between them, finds Abby wet and swollen and wanting.

Abby breaks their kiss with a throaty whimper, presses her forehead against Raven’s. It’s easy, then, for Raven to find Abby’s gaze, hold it as her fingers glide effortlessly through Abby’s arousal. Abby raises arms either side of Raven’s head, braces herself on the wall and works herself down against Raven’s fingers. She’s so wet; slick and hot and Raven can’t at all help the groan she lets out at the feel.

Abby groans too, louder, as Raven centres on her clit, works circles over it until Abby’s panting against her ear, desperate and wanting, quickly shuddering through her own orgasm.

In the quiet that follows, Raven kisses Abby gently, presses sticky fingers against her hip and rubs at the skin there. She’s enjoying their closeness, but a noise from outside reminds them that they’re only in a semi-private examination room. A fact, it seems, they’ve both managed to forget until now.

Raven’s not even close to finished, though. Like opened floodgates, she _wants_ Abby in a way she’s never wanted anyone before. She kisses her once more before pulling back to say, “So… are we moving this to your place or mine?”

Abby rolls her eyes and Raven grins. In the end, it doesn’t really matter _where_ they go. That they will be going somewhere together is the the thing that matters. The most important thing of all.


End file.
